Xander and Elvira
by Vampirea
Summary: I am a HUGE Xander fan. Im tired of everyone dissing him because hes different. So here's his own story.
1. Elvira

I walked down the street to stop at a dark alley. "Who's there?" there was a sound as if someone smaked into the brick wall.  
Because i was a vampire, i could see in the dark. A vampire layed on the floor groaning in pain. I grabbed his hand and helped him up.  
"Are you alright?"  
He nodded and looked at me. He wasnt like other vampires. He looked different, yet i knew him some how.  
"Xander Orlock?" i asked.  
He nodded and looked at me shyly. I smiled and stuck u hand out. His long pale finger wrapped around my delicate tan hand and shook slightly.  
"Elvira Lunca. And yes, like Lunca, Romania."  
"Its a pleasure to meet you." he said with a slight lithsp.  
I chuckled. "I do believe the pleasure is all mine."  
His deep setted eyes glowed as i flashed a smile at him. Somethinging about him attracted me. I wasn't sure if it was his fangs that never went away, his long finger, his pale flesh, or his pointy ears. But whatever it was, i was hooked. "I was just going out for a stroll if you wanted to join me." i asked sweetly.  
His face let up, hen just dropped. "I shouldnt go out in public."  
I shook my head and sighed. "Xander, Xander, why ever not?"  
He looked down at his body then back at me, and shrugged.  
I slipped my hand out of his and frowned. "You are an amazing person Xander, why not show yourself off?"  
He stared at me speechless. "Exactly."  
I grabbed his long pale fingers and started for the back of the alley. Within minutes, we were outside of the club. I smiled at him a and pulled him toward the back door. I yanked it open and dragged him in while he protested and pulled the whole time. We were in.  
"I dont think this is such a good idea Elvira." he said looking around.  
I looked back and laughed, "dont be such a party pooper Xander. I'll get us some drinks."  
And with that i left him and went to get some drinks. I ordered tow bloody marys and headed back to Xander, nodding my head to the beat. What i saw made me see in red. A bunch of guys were surrounding Xander, pushing him around teasing him. With a few deep breaths i grasped on my control, put on a smile, and pushed my way to Xander. "What do we have here boys. New meat." A smooth voiced said behind me. I handed Xander his drink and slowly turned around. Xanders hand pulled me back. "It's not worth it." he said shakily.  
I turned and patted his cheek. I turned and faced the blond boy staring at me.  
"I dont belive we met. Elvira Lunca."  
"Jules." "Jules." i purred and he nodded. "What a girls name."  
His friends laughed as hs eyes flashed. "What did you just say?" I shrugged and took a sip and licked my lips. "You heard me."  
"I think i might of heard you wrong. What did you say?"  
I rolled my eyes and looked right into his eyes. "You. Have. A. Girls. Name."  
His lips pulled back and he flashed his teeth. Xander pulled me back and tried to put me behind him.  
"Leave her alone Jules." he said in a low, yet menacing tone.  
"This has nothing to do with you Exo." He replied his gaze on me. I pushed Xander aside and face Jules. With a hiss of my own he backed down. "You're just backing up Exo becuase you feel bad for him. When you get tired of him we'll be over there."  
He turned and was making his way toward the others when i stopped him. He slowly turned and flashed me a crooked grin.  
I returned the smile and yanked Xander to me. Jules eyes flashed with confushion right before i kissed Xander.  
At first Xander was stiff under my lips. Then he melted and started kissing me back. His kisses were different form my previous kisses. Sweet, kind, soft. I liked it. I opened my eyes to see Jules back away, looking at us.  
I broke away from Xander, panting lightyl. As he panted hard i had no choice but laugh. His pale cheeks blushed bright red. I leaned in and gave him a quick, light kiss on the lips and disappeared.  
As i opened the door and sat on my bed i touched my lips lightly. This was the begining of a beautiful relationship. And with that i fell on the bed.


	2. Xander

I still couldnt belive what had happened. I have been in my room for the past three hours hanging upside down from the ceiling. Why would she do that? I continued to ask my slef. Was Jules right? Did she just feel bad for me?  
I sighed and paced back and forth across my ceiling. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. More beautiful than Lilith. What made her even more beautiful than Lilith was her attitude. She was sweet, kind, yet she nearly bit Jules head off. And when she kissed me.  
POW! BOOM! RED! WHITE! BLUE!  
Firecrackers went off in my head. A thousand times stronger than the time Lilith and I kissed. I was going to find out why she was doing this even if it killed me.  
I let myslef fall onto the bed. Twisting in midair so I landed on my back.  
When i closed my eyes to sleep, I couldn't help but see her.


	3. Elvira 2

The next night was different. This was our first official day, or night, in New York. Mother and Father were getting ready to meet the Orlocks. The reason we even came to New York was becuase of the fact Count Orlocks party was crashed. When we heard word that the Van Helsing crashed the party. As one of the , the in my opinion, strongest and powerful families in the world, we simply couldn't have puny humans "crashing" a vampire ball. It was even more strange the party was an Orlock party, I over heard Father saying.

I usually never attend their "business meetings", but I knew Xander would be there and we needed to talk. I liked Xander, I really did. So that means we needed to talk. I wanted to explain the kiss to him. I didn't want him to think I only did it because of Jules. In a sense i guess I did, but I would have wanted to do it eventually. I know Xander doesn't really know much about dating, so I didnt want to push him. This was going to be fun. Not.


	4. Xander 2

**To Kiavampiress01, thank you for caring about my story and characters. Enjoy.

* * *

**

I was working on the make up.

Why? God knows. Lilith wanted it and know that I showed her i could do it, she wouldn't allow me to stop.

I must have been so caught up, I didnt even hear when my door opened.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and turned to see Elvira standing at her full height.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

She laughed. "You dont want me here?"

I shook my head frantically. "No, no. Of course not."

She smiled, and then frowned.

"I've missed you."

I couldn't breathe. Couldn't think.

"Ive, Ive missed you to." I sounded like a fool.

She laughed a sad laugh. "You are to cute when you look all nervous."

I blushed. "Thanks."

Elvira laughed and came towards me. I stopped breathing when she turned my chair and sat in my lap.

She smiled and wrapped her legs around me. Her arms around me neck and she settled in my lap.

As I thought I was going to die, she leaned in slowly. Her pink lips, settled lightly on mine.

When I opened my eyes, she was staring at me. I guess she pulled back a while ago.

I blushed.

She laughed and ran her hands down my chest.

We said nothing.

She thumped me once on the chest and laughed.

"You know, this isn't why I came here." she said lightly.

I began to crush inside.

"It isn't?" I asked in a low voice.

She shook her head slowly.

"Why did you come?" I asked sadly.

She sighed. "I wanted to talk."

I nodded slowly.

"Okay."

* * *

To my surprise, when she started talking, she stayed on my lap.

Feeling a bit "bad" I put my arms around her waist and waited for the fun to begin.


	5. Elvira 3

I knew this was wrong.

I told myself to just come up here and talk it out with him.

But when I kissed him and he blushed, I couldn't help myself.

Now he had his hands resting lightly on my hips.

I thumped his chest once more and ran my hands down in his chest.

"About the other night-" I started.

He flinched and pulled his hands off of my hips. "It's okay. Im used to being used."

I was shocked. "What?"

He looked confused. "Well i just thought you were going to say something along the lines of 'we cant do this'"

I laughed shakily and I grabbed his hands. Looking into his eyes I brought his hands back to my waist.

His eyes slowly widened and his mouth dropped.

I smiled and slowly leaned in. His long fingers tightened around my waist. I kissed my. Just barely. My lips touched his and then I pulled away.

I smiled and he practically glowed.

"I like you Xander. I really do."

He smiled. His fangs barely visible. "I like you to."

I ran my fingers through his hair. I laughed a little and he blushed.

What really surprised me was when his hands traveled up my sides.

Over my shoulders. His hand made my skin feel hot, and it wasn't because the room was stuffy.

He twisted the ends of my hair. He hesitated.

I nodded.

He gently cupped the back of my head. I slowly leaned forward as his hand gently pushed my head forward.

He leaned up a little and our lips touched.

My tongue touched his lips.

To my pleasure, he crushed my lips to his.

His free hand was at my back, crushing me to him.

"Elvira!"

We jerked apart.

"Coming father." I said without taking my eyes from his.

I wiped some lipstick off of his lips. He smiled shakily and helped me up.

I fixed my face as he gained control of himself.

I held my hand out. He took it without hesitation.

This was defiantly not what I planned. It turned out better.


End file.
